Future Fic Sneak Peek
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Renato needs a place to lay low after a job. He's not too enthused by his options until he meets one of his future co-workers. preview of future fic written with DamiaOfLight. beware f-bombs


"Really Renato, you're putting me in a difficult position here."

I look around the crowd of workers who are swiftly tearing things down and packing them up onto trailers in preparation for moving. A frown slips onto my face as I turn back to Askel. The man may be connected and easy to get favours from, but he can be quite stupid at times. My fingers twitch, if I wasn't trying to lay low at the moment I would whip out my gun and shoot him. As things stand, however, I will have to limit it to beating him senseless once I can get him alone.

"For the last fucking time, it's Anton while I'm here. And you _owe_ me so stop whining and do what I asked."

The man chokes back a complaint and looks around before sighing and waving for me to follow.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do but you need to change first. No one's going to believe you're in need of a job looking like that."

I scoff and roll my eyes. Of course I'll need to change, a black Italian designer suit and fedora tend to stand out after all. Besides, I don't really want to dirty them too much. I have to replace enough clothes because of all the blood stains, I don't need to be soiling more with dirt too. We pass by several people, none of them really paying any attention to us past maybe a look or two as we quickly make our way to an RV. The vehicle is on the edge of a large cluster of camper trailers, all varying in size. His is a bit smaller than a few of the other trailers, but it looks like it can still comfortably fit two people. We get inside, and I raise my eyebrow at him when he turns back to me with some clothes he plucked out of a worn out trunk.

"You have an RV? Those are rather difficult to acquire this side of the curtain, sure you can afford it all by yourself?"

The older man huffs before shoving the clothes at me. I take them and he walks around me, heading outside.

"I'm not incompetent you know. Who do you think helps run this place? I'll be outside waiting for you."

I smirk and quickly remove my shoes and get changed into the plain white shirt and tan pants, keeping on my underwear since those weren't provided. Both are a bit loose, but they will do for now. With any luck, I will only have to live like this for a couple weeks before I can get back to work far away from this place. This will be the last time I do a high profile assassination, even if it's as a favour. I carefully fold my clothes and put them in the trunk, placing my beloved fedora on top of them. I find a spare pair of shoes next to the door and put them on my socked feet. They're a bit loose but I can easily get a better fitting pair later. I walk outside into the breezy afternoon sun, and Askel looks me over before sighing again. I glare at him and grab him by the collar, dragging him out of sight behind the vehicle. Time to educate this bastard about manners.

* * *

The only tent left standing in the camp appears to be the mess tent that sits close to the Sura river. Most of the workers are either inside or sitting around some campfires, talking, laughing, or just hunched over their food. Askel is leading me over to the line of cooks; who are handing out food to people who haven't eaten yet, or who are hoping to get more. An elderly woman who is giving out rolls looks up when we get close enough, and starts to smile before getting a look at Askel's bruising face. She then frowns and tsks, putting her fists on her ample hips in disappointment.

"Honestly bikcherro, what did you do this time? One would think you would have learned by now!"

The woman speaks her Russian with a thick Romani accent, her irritation for the man dripping from every word. Askel squawks at her indignantly, but her attention has already shifted to me. Her pinched face changes into one of confusion, her brow creasing further.

"Who is this romni chor? I haven't seen him around the camps."

Askel perks up and excitedly introduces us.

"Ah! Tawni, this is Anton! He'll be joining us for a while until he can get back on his feet. Anton, this is Tawni, she's our head cook."

Her face softens somewhat and she regards me more carefully. She looks away and grabs some dinnerware from a small stack behind the food.

"Oh? Tell me nukkipel, what can you do?"

I put on a charming smile, answering before the idiot can.

"I am an excellent marksman, but I can do any odd job that needs doing including cooking. If you ever find yourself in need of help, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiles mischievously and chuckles.

"I'll keep that in mind. Here, have something to eat. You're far too skinny. Make sure this goggi dinla acquaints you with the other's after you eat."

She hands me a plate piled high with food, and shoves a simple bowl of soup into Askel's hands. I smirk as he grumbles about favoritism and leads the way into the communal tent. It's a wonder how this man can own and run a circus when he's such a simpering buffoon. Inside the tent are a bunch of tables that can be easily broken down and moved, along with make-shift chairs that have been crowded around them. Most tables are full, people loudly speaking amongst themselves. We both look around, trying to find some free space in the crowd. I manage to quickly spot a relatively free table in one corner, populated by a lone woman.

I immediately head that way, Askel scrambling after me. I observe the woman as we get closer. Her skin is a deep brown, the lamp light giving it an almost bronze sheen. Her black hair is cropped close to her scalp, which accentuates the smooth curve of her head and neck. She's leaned over a plate and bowl, paying no one else any attention as she eats alone. I ignore Askel, who has noticed my destination and is attempting to direct me elsewhere, and set my plate down to the right of her. This causes her to raise her head and look at me with jet black eyes. I plaster on my most charming smile and sit down in the chair next to her.

"My my, a beautiful woman like you sitting by herself? This simply won't do. Your co-workers must be blind to leave a divine creature like you alone."

She quirks one of her eyebrows at me, flicking her eyes briefly to Askel. Does she not speak Russian?

"Ah, Vasily, this is an acquaintance of mine. He'll be helping us out for a while."

As he is explaining my circumstances, I take the opportunity to take the rest of her form in. Her face is angular and her eyes are sharp, making her look even more exotic along with her skin tone. Her body is slim, outlined by a thin sweater and pants, but lined with compact muscles that gives her a feline beauty that is rare for a woman. I wonder where she comes from, and if they make more of her type there. I notice that, as I'm regarding her, she is doing the same. She's eyeing me up and down, and with more than just a bit of interest. I continue to smile at her and grab her hand, she eyes me curiously as I kiss her hand. I release her hand and ignore the pained sigh from the now intruding Askel.

"Vasily correct? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anton and I will be in your care for a few weeks."

Her face shifts from curiosity to irritation in an instant, her eyes momentarily flashing a different colour. I don't have time to contemplate the change, or the telltale itch of Cloud Flames in the air, before she seems to pause and think about something. She then smiles and reaches into the pocket of her pants, which are hugging her wonderfully shaped hips. She pulls out a 50 kopek coin and looks into my eyes, glee swimming in those dark pools. Askel seems to be silently freaking out behind me, has been since I introduced myself.

"Heads or tails?"

Still smiling, I start to wonder what has happened. I've never had such a reaction from anyone before. I could understand if I somehow offended her, but it looks like she's decided to play a game instead. This woman is at least an active Cloud user, but also something else. I'm still trying to put my finger on this other feeling when I answer her, trying to get more information and to see where this goes.

"Heads."

She flips the coin into the air, both of us watching as it makes several turns before landing insignia side up. This seems to decide something for her, and she changes from impish to flirtatious as quickly as before. She rests her head on her left hand and focuses her sultry gaze on me. Askel is practically having a seizure now. She grazes her hand along my arm and I feel different Flames teasing along my skin. She's a S _ky_!

"Anton is it? What job will you be doing? And how are you acquainted with our idiot of a ring leader?"

I'm not really sure what the deal with this woman is, but she doesn't appear to be dangerous right now. If she's as much of a treat in bed as she is to look at, then I shouldn't let this opportunity pass. I have to be careful not to harmonize with her during our time together, but her flames will make things much more exciting. I match her sultry attitude and lean forward, completely ignoring the man who has since seated himself across from us.

"I'm a really good marksman, so I would do well with throwing knives. I can also do a myriad of other things as well, so please don't hesitate to ask if you need _any_ assistance."

Her eyebrows raise, along with her hand. She takes one of my curly sideburns and twirls it around a slim finger.

"Oh? And what can a skinny, pretty boy like you offer me?"

I slide a smirk onto my face and take the opportunity to trail my right hand up one of her supple thighs.

"I'm stronger than I look gorgeous. I think you'll find me handy for a number of things."

She hums, a wistful smile spreading across her features. She leans in even closer, her breath ghosting along my ear. I suppress a shiver as she whispers into my ear.

"Mmm, want to know what you could do for me?"

I inhale her spicy scent, savouring it before letting it go. Excitement is coiling in my gut and buzzing through my veins.

"Just name it beautiful."

She leans back and grips my chin tightly in her fingers, an icy purple glare sending me reeling.

"Don't fucking lie to me again. It'd be such a shame if your pretty face got messed up."

She pats my cheek and gets up, grabs her plate and leaves the tent. I'm snapped out of my shock when I hear a snigger from the arrogant bastard across from me. Seems he didn't learn his lesson from before.

* * *

 **I totally just looked up a Romani-English dictionary and just used the words without thinking about the grammar. sue me :D**

 **Bickcherro- blockhead**  
 **Romni Chor- wife/ woman stealer**  
 **Nukkipel- a term of endearment for men**  
 **Goggi Dinla- brainless fool**

 **tbh, when i picked renato's alias, i wasn't thinking of the reference. it wasn't until halfway through writing that it clicked and i decided to have fun with it. :b**

 **comments are nice, are you?**


End file.
